Naruto:The Z Warrior
by NarutoErizo
Summary: Naruto Descubre quiennes son sus padre y que son Son saiyans al igual que el , es entrenado por goku , la historia comiensa al Inicio de Dragon ball z Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni Dragon ball z me Pertenecen:

Capítulo uno

El valle del fin ... un campo de batalla llamado después de la batalla entre Madara Uchiha y el Primer Hokage de Konoha. Ahora es el campo de batalla entre dos Genin Sasuke Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto. Ellos an estado luchando por una hora y ninguno se da por vencido. El ganador de esta pelea sera quien decidirá el destino de Sasuke, quien quiere irse con Orochimaru de los Sannin para obtener el poder para matar a su hermano Itachi,. quién había matado a todo el clan Uchiha, Naruto y Sasuke jadeaban fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Naruto, ¿por qué sigues te sigues metiendo en mi camino? Orochimaru es mi único boleto al poder! Tengo que matar a Itachi Naruto tengo que vengar a mi Clan!"

"No voy a dejarte ir, Sasuke Orochimaru Solo quiere tomar tu cuerpo para obtener el Sharingan!", gritó Naruto.

"No me importa, siempre y cuando me de la fuerza que necesito voy a hacer lo que me diga!" La marca de Maldicion comenzó a crecer y cubrir su cuerpo. Su cabellos se hiso más largo y oscuro y en su espalda Le Crecieron Manos que se parecian mucho a unas alas.

"Esto se ve mal. Hola Kyuubi, préstame algo de tu chakra!" Naruto pensó tratando de comunicarse con el Zorro demonio sellado dentro de el.

"Vas a necesitar algo más que" Algo "kit, lo que necesitarás sera por lo menos una cola de mi poder".

Naruto de repente sintió el poder surgiendo dentro de él. El Chakra rojo del Zorro cubría su cuerpo hasta que su apariencia Tomo En un torno mas Salvaje parecido a un zorro con una cola. El Cabello de Naruto se Hiso mas salvaje, Le crecieron colmillos, y sus uñas Se isieron mas afiladas. Sus ojos eran de color rojo con aberturas.

"Está bien Naruto, vamos a hacer un trato" Dijo Sasuke

Naruto levantó la ceja. "¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Vamos a utilizar un último ataque y Pondremos todo Nuestras Eneguias en ello. Si tu puedes vencerme, volvere a Konoha y no me escapare de nuevo. Incluso Renunciare a mi venganza contra Itachi, por ahora." Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Sin señales de mano, Sasuke Formo un chidori en la mano izquierda, y Naruto formó un rasengann en la mano derecha. Luego saltaron.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí y Chocaron Haci Formando una esfera al rededor de ellos haci creando una explocion en toda la zona.

Por el momento, parecía que estaban igualados hasta que Sasuke comenzó a recibir la ventaja. Naruto estaba perdiendo enfoque rápido. ¿Fue esto? ¿Iba a Dejar que su mejor amigo se vaya con la serpiente?, Entonces tubo un pequeña Recuerdo de ellos como niños sosteniendo sus manos Al Final de Su combate de entrenamiento en la academia ninja.

Naruto de repente Saco de su cuerpo una gran explosión de energía y se Vio envuelto por una luz dorada. se podia ver, literalmente, como la nueva energía dorada Parpadeando Fuertemente en todo su cuerpo.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto empujó con todas sus fuerzas,y con su fuerza renovada, Pudo cancelar el chidori de Sasuke enviandolo volando contra una pared rocosa cerca de la cascada. Naruto se Calmo Haci Magicamente Desapareciendo Esa Energia Dorada.

"Kyuubi, ¿qué fue esa energia de hace un momento?", preguntó Naruto el examinandose a sí mismo.

"No lo sé kit, pero nunca La he sentido antes desde que pelee contra el cuarto Hokage Cuando luchamos hace doce años", dijo Kyuubi.

"El Cuarto Hokage tenía ese poder también?"

"N-Naruto ..." Dijo Sasuke Muy lastimado.

"Sasuke" Naruto rápidamente corrió hacia su amigo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bueno, a pesar de que fui enviado a toda velocidad contra un muro de rocas, lo estoy bien", gruñó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

En ese momento Kakashi Hatake el sensei de Naruto y Sasuke, llegó a la escena con Pakkun a su lado. Kakashi tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio a Sasuke.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", Preguntó Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, lo hice;. Gané Sasuke volvera la aldea," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El Rostro deKakashi se suavizó Formando una Sonrisa bajo su máscara. "Has hecho un trabajo notable Naruto. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"En este caso eh perdido y estoy lesionado y requiero de un hospital", dijo Sasuke.

"Muy Bien Los dos Volvamos a la aldea", dijo Kakashi mientras él se inclinó y recogió Sasuke Poniendolo en su espalda. "Naruto, ¿puedes caminar?"

"Es posible que necesite un poco de ayuda," dijo Naruto mientras se agarraba del chaleco Jounin de Kakashi. Luego caminaron de regreso a Konoha.

~ ~ OOo ~ ~

Con Sakura y Los Aldeanos estaba esperando alguna señal de Naruto o Kakashi, quien dijo que los traería de vuelta a los dos. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee y los hermanos de arena ya avian regresado a la aldea, y Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no Havian regresado todavía. Estaban preocupados cada vez se hacia mucho más tiempo que No Regresavan. Entonces, ella vio algo a distancia. La Sombra se iva hacercando mas y mas hasta que por fin los vio. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que eran Kakashi con Naruto Caminando muy lastimado a su lado y a Sasuke en la espalda de Kakashi.

"Lo hizo, él trajo de vuelta a Konoha ... para mí", pensó Sakura. Ella corrió hacia ellos tackleando a Naruto en un abrazó. Aunque estaba débil por la pelea, él estaba lo suficientemente mente fuerte para permanecer de pie. Naruto se sorprendió cuando Sakura Salio Corriendo a abrasarlo.

"Tu Trajiste a Sasuke de vuelta. Estoy tan feliz Naruto. Gracias, muchas gracias", dijo Sakura, Mientras lágrimas de alegría Salian por su rostro. Soltó Naruto y puso su mirada en Kakashi.

"¿Va a estar bien?" Preguntó ella.

"No te preocupes,. Volverá a ser el mismo en Cualquier momento Él sólo necesita dormir y descansar, por sierto ay que llevar a Sasuke y Naruto al hospital", dijo Kakashi.

~ ~ OOo ~ ~

Dos horas después de Kakashi volvió de llevar a tanto Naruto y a Sasuke, los miembros del Consejo, Koharu Utatane y Mitokado Homura se reunieron en la oficina de Tsunade. Como sabían de que manera Naruto fue capas de detener a Sasuke de salir de la aldea y unirse a Orochimaru, llegaron a una conclusión sobre la manera de tratar con narutp ... y Tsunade no estaba Nada contenta.

"¡Cómo! ¿Van a castigar a Naruto por detener el Uchiha de que se una a Orochimaru," gritó ella-.

"Tsunade, no lo estamos castigando", dijo Homura. "Nosotros Sentimos el poder que viene de Naruto Desde que paso. No sólo nos sentimos el chakra del Kyuubi, Tambien sentimos un poder que vino de Naruto que podría rivalizar contra el kyuubi mismo."

"De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, me di cuenta de que esa energia tambien la sentia dentro del Cuarto Hokage", dijo Koharu. "¿Cómo es que Naruto tener ese poder también?"

"En cualquier caso, si dejamos que Todo ese poder se fusione con el del kyuubi, podría perder el control, y entonces el demonio se liveraria causando el mismo caos como paso años atrás", dijo Homura.

"Estamos haciendo esto para poder proteger Konoha y Naruto. No se sabe lo que le pueda pasar a Naruto si los Aldeanos se enteran lo que pasó", dijo Koharu.

Tsunade todavía no se veía feliz. Esos dos es mejor que encuentren una mejor razón para convencerla antes de que los cuelge del cuello.

Koharu suspiró. "Tsunade Mira, no estamos haciendo esto porque estamos en contra del muchacho. De hecho, hemos llegado a respetarlo, al igual que los miembros Cabeza de los clanes. Simplemente no podemos arriesgar la seguridad del pueblo."

Tsunade suspiró mirando a su mesa. "Dices que este destierro es la forma más segura?"

"Por supuesto, no queremos ver al niño siendo ejecutado", dijo Koharu.

~ ~ OOo ~ ~

En el hospital, Sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana acostado a su cama mirando la lluvia. Estaba en una profunda reflexión acerca de cuánto desperdicio su vida solo para vengarse de Itachi por matar a su Clan. Deseaba que pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, haci el podria investigar de por qué Itachi masacro a toda su familia. Él admitir que su padre no era el mejor de las personas, pero Itachi podría haber al menos dejar que su madre viva para poder tener alguna parte de su familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

"Entra", dijo.

La puerta se abrió para revelar Sakura con un pequeño ramo de flores. "Hola, Sasuke."

"Sakura ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías visitando a Naruto"

"Lo veré despues", dijo acercando una silla al lado de su cama después de colocar las flores en un florero de una mesa. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Todavía estoy adolorido, pero aparte de eso estoy bien."

"Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Sasuke. No sabes lo feliz que soy"

"¿Por qué estas contenta? por que estoy de vuelta después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar? Cada vez que trataste de hablar conmigo, te empujo lejos. Te rechazado cada vez que tratas de pedirme una cita. No pude protegerte cuando yo estaba luchando contra Gaara. "

"Sasuke-"

"Yo no merezco tu presencia Sakura. Yo no merezco tu sonrisa, tu amor..."

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia ella y fue silenciado por un beso de Sakura. Él se sorprendió, pero unos segundos después, su rostro se suavizó y devolvió el beso, mientras envolvia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sakura deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Desconocido para ellos, Ino Yamanaka estaba a fuera de la habitación viendo la escena que tenía ella por delante.

"Así se hace, frentosa," dijo con una sonrisa.

~ ~ OOo ~ ~

Shikamaru, ya que no estaba lesionado, estaba con Naruto hablando sobre la misión de de traer a sasuke.

"¿Por qué no estás atrapado en el hospital como el resto de nosotros", preguntó Naruto.

"Sólo me rompi el dedo durante la misión, así que no tengo que estar en el Problematico hospital."

"Hombre, todo el mundo estaba a punto de morir en esta misión, pero tu sales con sólo un dedo roto. Eso estubo mal."

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de Naruto y Tsunade entro.

"Hola Tsunade-Obachan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Naruto, pero entonces vio una mirada triste en su cara. "¿Por qué estás triste?"

"Naruto, el Consejo sabe como derrotaste a Sasuke ... y por el bien y la seguridad del pueblo, han llegado a la conclusión de que seras expulsado de la aldea", dijo Tsunade, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock . El consejo le desterro por utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi y un poder desconocido que ni siquiera sabe que es? Incluso Shikamaru estaba sorprendido por esta información.

"¿Qué, por qué están haciendo esto! Yo Traje de vuelta a Sasuke! Claro que utilize chakra de Kyuubi, pero esa era la única forma en la cual podia Ganar, Ademas Sasuke tenia la marca de Maldicion Activada!" Naruto gritó.

"Naruto, esto no me gusta mas a mi que a ti. segun ellos Tu has ganado realmente su respeto", dijo Tsunade. "Además, he encontrado esta carta que se dirige a ti, la encontre de camieno mientra buscaba sake mi escondite secreto de Sake. Es de el Cuarto Hokage. "

"E- El Cuarto dejó una carta para mí?" le preguntó Naruto atónito.

"Shikamaru, me temo que Te pedire que te vayas", dijo Tsunade.

"B-bien", Dijo Shikamaru mientras se levanta y sale de la habitación.

. Una vez que Shikamaru Se Fue, Tsunade le entrego la carta a Naruto que La abrió y la leyó:

Naruto,

. Si estás leyendo esto, entonces eso significa que es hora de que sepas quiénes son tus padres me gustaria estar ay con tigo y tu mama tambien, Si Naruto Tu eres hijo de Minato Namikaze El Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki. Tube que Sellar el kyuubi dentro de ti por que no podia ir ayi andando pidiendo un Bebe ademas Tenia que se un recien nacido con grandes recerbas, hijo tu solo podias llevar al Kyuubi , Por eso te pido que me perdones por hacerte llebar una carga tan dificil de llevar, yo quiero que te traten como a un Heroe.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Su padre era el Cuarto Hokage. Él era también la razón por la que los aldeanos lo odiaban a muerte. Él no sabía si estar feliz de por que por fin sabía quiénes son sus padres, o estar enojado por que su padre le hiso eso. Luego de eso continuó leyendo la carta.

También Naruto, hay una última pieza de información que tu necesitas saber. Afuera, en el universo, en otra galaxia, hay un planeta llamado Vegeta, ese Planeta es El Planeta de donde Venimos yo y tu Planeta Vegeta es el hogar de una de las especien de los más fuertes guerreros en el universo; .. como Saiyan cuando era bebe me enviaron a este planeta para destruir todo el planeta , pero mis padres que me criaron aquí me cambiaron Ellos me cuidaron hasta que entré en la academia ninja para convertirme en un ninja porque yo quería protegerlos.

Además, una información más crucial;.los Saiyans nacen con una cola, es la fuente principal de nuestro poder, y nos da la capacidad de transformanos en un gran simio si miramos la luna llena.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento ... . "y yo que me preguntaba que demonios era esta cosa!" dijo Naruto

Naruto entonces saco una cola de sus pantalones, que conmociono a Tsunade Sorprendiendola haciendola saltar para atras.

"Q-que es eso N-Naruto Tienes una cola!" Entonces ella se hacerco agarando la cola, Naruto Sintio como que Le drenavan toda la enegia.

"Por favor, ObaChan, ¡deténte! Suelta mi cola! Me hace sentir muy debil", dijo Cuando trataba de tirar de ella. Tsunade Rapidamente solto la cola disculpandoce, Naruto entonces leyo La Parte que tiene letras Negritas.

Por desgracia tambien es nuestro punto debil.

Los ojos de naruto hiso una exprecion de molestia. "Y Ahora, me lo dices." Después de recobrar sus fuerzas, continuó leyendo.

Cuatro años después de que me gradue de la academia y ahora era chuunin, conocí a tu era hermosa. Ella habia Sido Atacada Por Ninjas de Iwa. Estaba a punto de ayudarla cuando ella reveló su cola y los demolio. Ya que ella tenía una cola yo sabía que ella era igual que a mi. Cuando le pregunté acerca de donde vino ella misma me dijo LLego desde el planeta Vegeta y fue enviado aquí para terminar el trabajo que el "enano inútil " desde hace 17 años no pudo lograr. Cuando vio mi cola, y pense que yo era ese enano y me pregunto por qué no cumpli mi misión. Yo le dije que tenía gente de aquí que quería proteger. Al principio no entendío por qué quería proteger a estas personas, hasta más tarde, cuando ella Vio que la gente realmente aprecia mi presencia. Unos años pasaron y nos enamoramos.

Bien, me tengo que ir ahora, Naruto. Bajo el Compuesto Namikaze, se encuentra la nave Con la que llege a este mundo. En una galaxia en la cuadrante norte del universo hay un planeta llamado Tierra. Quiero que utilices la nave para ir a buscar a otro Saiyajin que enviaron a ese planeta. Su nombre es Kakarotto, y si todavia ese planeta no está destruido, pídale que te entrene en el camino del Saiyan. te dejo todo en tus manos. Y recuerda, Naruto, pase lo que pase tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti y siempre te querrémos. Esperamos que crezcas fuerte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Naruto. Tsunade se acercó y le dio a Naruto un abraso.

"El consejo Dijo que te da dos semanas para que consigas todo lo necesario para que estes listo. Aprovecha este tiempo para pasar tiempo con tus amigos todo lo que puedas", dijo con una voz suave.

~ ~ OOo ~ ~

En esas dos semanas, Naruto les conto a todos los 12 novatos sobre el destierro. Este dato no fue muy bueno para todo el mundo. A pesar de que oír esto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, Estaban muy molestos. Culpandoce a sí mismo por la decisión del consejo, pero Naruto no lo culpo.y haci fue como naruto paso las dos semanas con los 12 novatos.

Con

Con el Equipo 8: Shino ayudó a Naruto con el control de sí mismo mediante Meditacion. Naruto y Hinata salian de paseo y otras cosas, pero Hinata sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, Hinata finalmente admitió sentimientos por Naruto. Naruto, sin embargo, Le explico que el no tenia Sentimientos por Hinata porque él la queria pero al igual que una hermana. Hinata se puso feliz Tenia Su amor, aunque sea amor Fraternal.

Con el equipo 9: Naruto se junto con Neji y Lee para mejorar su taijutsu y Tenten ayudó Mucho a Naruto con el uso de armas Haci logrando tener mayor precicion.

Con el equipo 10;. Naruto y Shikamaru miraba las nubes y recordando viejos tiempos en cuando eran niños , como cuando se escapaba de clase junto con Choji y Kiba para jugar y pasar el rato hasta que Iruka los iva a buscar, Ino le llevó de compras y para el disgusto de Naruto No compro nada de color naranja ,y Naruto y Choji Hisieron un concurso de comer ramen que terminó en empate y tuvieron que pasar el resto del día en el hospital.

Y Con su equipo: Recordaban que aventuras tubieron y las dificultades y como casi morian en algunas misiones.

Naruto incluso pasó un tiempo con Iruka Comiendo unos Cuantod Platos de Ramen.

.

Jiraiya oyo hablar de su exilacion y la decicion del el consejo y no estaba nada contento. Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya y encontraron el compuesto Namikaze y también encontraron una entrada secreta que llevaba hacia la cápsula espacial de Minato.

~ ~ OO ~ ~

El último día de las dos semanas llego.y Naruto estaba a las puertas de la aldea con la cápsula espacial lista para Despegar. Tenía una docena de rollos de almacenamiento con la ropa nueva que Ino lo Obligo A comprar y especialmente Tenia un Rollo Llego de Su Favorito Ramen Ichiraku y Comida Normal en uno de los pergaminos. Naruto sabía que no podría sobrevivir sólo de Ramen.

Todos los equipos y sus senseis estaban allí para despedirlo, así como los hermanos de arena. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, y Iruka estaba allí también. Todos los chicos ya sea Naruto les dio un apretón de manos o una palmadita en el hombro, y las chicas le dio un abrazo. Hinata le dio un abrazo, pero también un beso en la mejilla.

Lee entonces gritó, "NARUTO, ACEGURATE DE QUE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO DISMINUYA!" Tomando su pose de chico Guay

"Me Acegurare Cejotas," dijo Naruto dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

Naruto se volvió para mirar hacia Kiba. "Hey, si me entero de que has hecho llorar o as lastimado a Hinata ,de alguna manera voy a encontrar alguna manera de Patearte el Tracero. Voy a estar en contacto, así que si me entero que algo le pasa ".

Kiba sonrió. "Idiota, ¿qué te hace pensar que Hinata y Yo no nos juntaremos?"

Yo no lo Se Pero uno nunca sabe lo que le prepara el futuro," dijo Naruto. Hinata se sonrojó y Kiba solo se rasco la Nuca.

. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke "Hey, Sasuke Vive para completar nuestros sueños trata de convertirte en Hokage mientras Entrena para matar a Itachi No tomes el camino fácil..necesitas trabajar para alcanzar tus metas".

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a Naruto y le estrechó la mano.

"Puedes contar conmigo hermano," dijo Sasuke.

Después de eso, Shizune le dio un abrazo Llorando al igual que Tsunade, Jiraiya sólo alborotó el Pelo y le deseó suerte, y Iruka lo abrazó ,antes de entrar en la cápsula espacial. Se puso un scouter(Explorador) que pertenecía a su madre. Puede seguir cualquier firma de energía no importa lo lejos o la distancia del objetivo y o persona. Él ya habia leído las instrucciones de cómo trabaja la cosa y como poner en el nombre del objetivo. Después de conseguir un lugar preciso marcado, tecleó en la ubicación de la base de datos de la cápsula. Naruto se despidió por última vez antes de que la puerta se cerrara y los Coetes Propulsores Salgan volando. Los 11 Novatos que quedaron se despidieron ,al mismo tiempo la cápsula espacial despegó en un súbito arranque de velocidad y en cuestión de segundos llegaron a la atmósfera de la Tierra.

Naruto vio como la Tierra solo se hacia mas Pequeña desde su punto de vista y suspiró.

"Los Voy a Extrañar".

"Losé kit, pero todavía puedes estar en contacto con ellos. Asi que no sera como tu piensas."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Kit, te voy a ayudar a entrenar. Ese poder tuyo parece que disminuyo por completo, así que voy a ayudarte con eso."

"gracias"

" Además, yo te voy a ayudar a probar y controlar la transformación de la que el Yondaime habia mencionado. Dijo que tu te puedes transformar en un gran simio o algo así. Estoy seguro de que no quieres ser un descontrolado total durante la luna llena, ¿verdad? "

"Por supuesto que no! Ese planeta probablemente será mi nueva casa, y yo no quiero destruirlo si eso sucede no me lo perdonaria."

"Y Tu entrenamiento comiensa Ahora."

Y así comenzó el viaje de Naruto para encontrar a este misterioso Kakaroto en otro mundo. ¿podra Naruto lograr encontrarlo, y cómo se desarrollará el resultado del entrenamiento de Naruto con Kyuubi?

Descúbrelo en el Proximo capítulo de Naruto: The Z Warrior ...

~ Fin del Capítulo Uno ~


	2. Llegada a la tierra

Ya saben Naruto ni Dragon ball z Me pertenecen y todas esas Chingaderas. ~ OOo ~

Capítulo 2

3 años habían pasado desde que Naruto dejó su antiguo hogar en la Tierra en busca de este Kakaroto del cual su padre mencionó en su carta. Kakaroto parecía estar en otro planeta en el cuadrante norte del universo, viviendo su vida en otro planeta conocido como la Tierra de una galaxia Alternativa.

Naruto fue fiel a su palabra y se mantubo en contacto con sus amigos. Pasaron muchas cosas en los últimos 3 años. Sasuke y Sakura eran novios, y Sasuke estaba en la línea para ser el próximo Hokage. Ino y Choji eran novios, sorprendentemente. ¿Cómo sucedió esto al parecer durante una misión de A-Rank Choji la salvó de un ninja enemigo lo que le hizo enamorarse de él. Irónicamente Kiba y Hinata comenzaron a salir dos semanas después de Naruto se Habia Hido. Neji se convirtió en el nuevo jefe del clan Hyuuga y retiro el sello del pajaro enjaulado haci bien combirtiendo al Clan Hyuuga en Una Familia entera.

Sasuke finalmente tuvo su venganza contra su hermano. Cuando Akatsuki se enteraron del destierro de Naruto, enviaron a Itachi y Kisame a buscarlo. Se tropezaron con el equipo de Sasuke en una misión y decidieron obtener respuestas. El equipo de Sasuke consistió en Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai que solía ser un miembro de ROOT. A pesar de su talento calificado, Itachi encontró su final Cuando Lucho en contra Sasuke y Sakura. Kisame encontró su final Con Un Raikiri De Kakashi Incrustado en el corazón. Aunque Perdieron a dos poderozos miembros ,Akatsuki no han renunciado a su búsqueda del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko.

" las cosas que han cambiado con los años. Todo el mundo parece muy feliz", dijo el ahora joven de 18 años de edad.

"Lo sé, cuando nos encontremos con ese Kakarotto, tienes que encontrarte una Chica Kit", se rió de su Burla Kyuubi.

"Nah yo no voy a buscar a nadie todavía. Quiero saber más sobre las Artes Saiyan y perfeccionarlo antes de Conceguir una chica"

"Naruto Tu ya dominas tu transformación del Gran Simio y puedes controlar tu segunda fuente de poder".

"Sí, pero por ahora no puedo acceder a esa energía por alguna razón desde que Fuimos capaces de descubrirla".

FlashBack

Cuatro semanas despues de que Naruto Dejo el mundo Ninja ...

Naruto estaba en una profunda reflexión De ideas de como poder controlar su tranformacion del Gran simio. Kyuubi dijo que lo Iba a entrenarlo para controlarlo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Había luna llena esa semana, así que decidio probar. Encontraron a un planeta remoto que el escaner detecto, Observo que no había vida terrectre o extraterestre, y decidio entrenar allí.

Era un hermoso planeta con una gran cantidad de vida vegetal. No había ni un ser humano a la vista, ni siquiera Habia Edificios o casa Nada a la vista.

"Este parece un buen lugar para poder entrenar un poco", dijo Naruto mientras se ponia de pie fuera de la nave. Se desperezó y respiró profundamente el aire fresco del planeta. Todavía era de día parecía por lo que parecia que estarian un tiempo.

"Kit, ya que el sol no se pondrá por unas horas, vamos a tratar de trabajar en tu fuente de poder secundaria",

"Claro, me pregunto qué pasará cuando la encontremos," dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar.

~ OOo ~

En su mente Naruto, que se encontraba en frente a la carcel del Kyuubi. Cuando se acercó a la jaula, pensó que iba a ver a un Zorro, pero en cambio se vio una mujer de unos veinticinco años con el pelo Rojo escarlata , ojos rojos con rendijas. Llevaba una camisa y un kimono rojo con diceño de LLamas , y ?pantalones cortos rojos. Ella sonrió ante la reacción confusa del muchacho.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece?" -le preguntó.

"Lo siento, pero ¿te conozco?"

"Oh, vamos, Kit. Sólo has estado aquí una vez y no te das cuenta de quien soy yo?" ella hizo puchero , Fingiendo dolor.

"N-no puede ser K-Kyuubi, ¿verdad?" Naruto tartamudeó.

"Bingo, Vamos a darle al niño un premio! Sí, el Grande y Poderoso Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, soy una chica. Sorprendente ¿no?"

"Siempre he pensado en ti como hombre. Esto cambia un poco las cosas", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, tu y todos los miembros de ese pueblo del que fuiste desterrado", dijo Kyuubi en un tono aburrido, hacercandoce a su oído Dijo. "Bueno, deberíamos ir a buscar esa energuia Secundaria que tienes".

"Pero, ¿cómo vas a ser capaz de moverte por mi cabeza cuando ese sello te impide que lo hagas?"

"Sólo piensa en una ubicación diferente para este lugar. Es así de simple", dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto hizo precisamente eso. Cerró los ojos y el área se transformó en un prado con hierba verde exuberante y un árbol de Sakura en una pequeña colina. Kyuubi encontró un collar alrededor de su cuello y una etiqueta del sello en él.

"Bueno, es mejor que estar dentro de una jaula", dijo Kyuubi estirando sus músculos y mirando en torno a sus nuevos alrededores. "Bueno, vamos a empezar a trabajar en la búsqueda de ese poder secundario".

Por horas y horas, miraron al alrededor del paisaje mental de Naruto en busca de algo que parecía extraño, y no encontraron nada, pero si encontraron las puertas a los pensamientos de Naruto y los recuerdos que el prefiere mantener bajo llave.

"Hombre, hemos buscado por todas partes, y no hemos encontrado nada que no hayamos visto antes. Y esta es tu cabeza, uno pensaría que habría algo inusual", dijo Kyuubi.

"Sí ... hey!" Naruto gritó molesto por el comentario.

Kyuubi estaba entonces en una profunda reflexión. "Tal vez no estamos buscando bien. Cuando sentiste ese poder, que fue exactamente lo que sentiste?"

"Um ... bueno, sentí que vino de lo más profundo dentro de mí cuando yo estaba luchando contra Sasuke."

"En lo profundo de ... eso es!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Naruto preguntó.

"Tu dijiste que lo sentías de lo más profundo dentro de ti No se supone que Busques en tu mente. Supone que tenemos que buscar dentro de su alma."

"Mi alma?" Naruto preguntó confundido.

"Aunque, me temo que vas a tener que hacer ese viaje solo. No puedo ir más lejos de tu mente Kit. Esto requerirá una meditación seria para entrar tu alma".

Naruto solo asintió y salió de su paisaje mental.

~ OOo ~

Naruto abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse a sí mismo.

"Está bien, aquí vamos." Naruto cerró los ojos, despues de un rato más pasando el tiempo y concentrandoce. El sonido cesó a su alrededor, entonces rapidamente lo que lo rodeaba se desvaneció mientras viajaba en el fondo de su alma. Abrió los ojos una vez más y fue cegado por una luz dorada. se protegio sus ojos con sus brazos hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron lo suficiente como para ver.

"Hey Kyuubi, ¿me oyes?"

"..."

"Hm, supongo que no. Pues bien, porque ya lo he encontrado".

Allí, en el centro de su propia alma, Naruto fue protagonista en una bola de oro de energía tan brillante como el sol mismo.

"Bueno, vamos a ver si pasa algo", dijo. Él entonces corrió hacia el balón de oro y Lo Agarra. El momento en que sus manos se tocaron, el balón se Hizo más brillante y despedía un impulso muy poderoso de energía que envía a Naruto a volar de vuelta a la realidad.

~ OOo ~

Naruto sintió toda la energia mandandolo a volar, cuando cayo de cabeza.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!" Naruto gritó de dolor.

"Kit, ¿estás bien?"

"S-sí, y ¿sabes qué? Aunque no sé qué es exactamente lo que pasó, lo encontré. Pero ahora me siento muy debil, por alguna razón," dijo Naruto mientras flexionaba sus músculos, que ahora se sentían como gelatina.

"No solamente te sientes debil tambien cambiaste de acpecto! Mira tu reflejo", dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto miró por sus alrededor hasta que vio a un lago cercano y rápidamente salio corriendo hacia ay. Miró su reflejo y se quedo en estado de shock al verce a si mismo. Ya no tenia mas su Cabello Rubio como el sol. Ahora tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos tambien se volvieron negros . ademas Su pelo ya no era tan puntiagudo y salvaje De como lo era antes.

"Whoa, esto es raro. Siempre pensé que yo era de Cabello Rubio natural, pero creo que este soy el verdadero yo," dijo Naruto todavía un poco aturdido. Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro. El sol debe haber establecido un tiempo atrás. Entonces se dio cuenta de que habia luna llena en el cielo.

"Wow, la luna se ve mucho más Bonita que en casa. Te digo que aqui se ve muy!" Algo de repente encajo dentro de Naruto y su cuerpo se tensó. Kyuubi sintió lo mismo y le dio un poco de preocupacion.

"Kit, ¿estás bien?"

"..."

"Kit? Contesta!"

Los ojos de Naruto se quedaron en blanco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y sus músculos comenzaron a crecer y rasgar sus ropas, mientras lanzó un gruñido animal.

En paisaje mental de Naruto, una imagen de Naruto se paró frente a Kyuubi experimentando la misma tranformacion. Ella estaba muy preocupada por el chico ahora.

"Kit, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?" Luego miró a través de los ojos del verdadero Naruto y vio la luna llena. "Oh, mierda ..."

Naruto continuó hasta que comenzó a transformar en mono y siguió creciendo. Su ropa estaba completamente destrozada y se fue volando por el viento. Un Pelaje Marron cubria todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. La transformación se avia completado, y allí estaba un gran simio de 5 pisos de alto golpeandoce el pecho fuerte mente.

En paisaje mental de Naruto, Kyuubi sentía algo que no había sentido en un milenio, el miedo. Se quedó mirando a la criatura que tenía delante. Este monstruo tenía poder suficiente llegando casi el todo el poder de ella.

El Gran Simio miró y rugió. despues subio sus poños en alto y desmenuzo el Suelo como si fuera nada. Kyuubi Esquivo el ataque, por que si no lo hacia quedaria tan plana como un panqueque.

"Eso estuvo cerca. Parece que no tengo más remedio que pelear", dijo. Luego se transformó en su forma de zorro para igualar las probabilidades. " vamos a ver lo que tienes mono super desarrollado!"

Como estaban en la mente de Naruto, y que dependía de los sentimientos de Naruto el cielo se volvió rojo al mismo tiempo Gran Simio corrió hacia Kyuubi con una velocidad sorprendentemente, increíblemente Kyuubi era más rápido. ella se movió hacia un lado antes de que los puños del mono podíeran tocarla y Al mismo tiempo que se abordó el mono y mordió su hombro. El mono rugió de dolor y se dio unos cuando potentes golpes en la cabeza tratando de sacar a soltó, pero ella nunca dejó de atacar. Mordia y arañaba a el mono con sus garras mientras que el mono daba puñetazos y patadas. Entonces, para detener aluvión de ataques Kyuubi envolvio sus colas al rededor de ella haci deteniendo el ataque ,cuando el mono paro decidio devolver el ataque agarrandolo de la cola dandole un giro de 360 Mandandolo hacia una pared.

Mientras tanto esto ocurría, en el mundo real el Gran Simio / Naruto estaba conectando sus puños en el suelo, creando cráteres, convirtiendolos en rocas gigantes y lanzando las piedras. despues de eso Abrió su boca y disparó un rayo púrpura y destruyó una parte de todo a su entorno.

De vuelta en el panorama mental, la batalla entre el Kyuubi y el Gran Simio continuó. Kyuubi se mantuvo esquivando golpe tras golpe, y cuando se encontró con una abertura usó sus colas para barrer el mono por todo el suelo. Kyuubi continuó mordiendo y arañando hasta que el mono abrió la boca y lanzó un rayo púrpura y le rozó el hombro. Ella saltó hacia atrás y se entremecio de dolor, miro hacia su Brazo y vio que sangre salia de bajo de su Brazo.

"Esto ya se está poniendo ridículo he estado luchando contra este mono durante horas y no se ve como que este cansado tengo que encontrar la manera de detenerlo pronto!" Ella vio como el gran simio se puso de pie una vez más. Estaba agotada. Ella no podía luchar más. nunca habia peleado contra un rival como esta.

"Tiene que haber una manera de detenerlo ... espera," Kyuubi sabía cómo ganar ahora. "Su cola! Su cola es la fuente de su poder. Si puedo desaserme de su Cola aqui, tal vez El tendra mas control afuera!"

El gran simio rugió de nuevo y se fue carriendo hacia Kyuubi.

"Está bien, esto tiene que funcionar. Es ahora o nunca".

El gran simio lanzó un puñetazo pero Kyuubi lo esquivo haciendo un movimiento con su cola, Agarro al Mono haciendo que cayera al suelo. entonces Vio la cola del mono y apretó su mandibula contra la cola haciendo que este se debilite. El mono rugió de dolor puro. Después de unos minutos, el Gran Simio se desmayó y empezó a encogerse. Kyuubi suspiró de alivio cuando el mono se transformo de nuevo en Naruto y desapareció de la paranoma mental.

~ OOo ~ El Gran simio/Naruto levantó una Piedra enorme para destrosarla, hasta que algo en él se sacudio de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos volviero al estado normal . Dejó caer la piedra y se agarró la cabeza debido a un dolor de cabeza. Naruto parecía haber obtenido el control de la transformacion, de alguna manera.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?" Su voz era profunda y ronca.

"Kit, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, pero que me pasó?" Dijo Naruto mientras se examina a si mismo.

"Esta es aparentemente la transformación de el Gran simio. tube que luchar contra un tu alocado tenia que encontrar una forma de detenerte. hasta que Me acordé de que tu cola que era la principal fuente de tu poder, de modo que si pierdes tu cola Perderas la capacidad de transformarte y perderas una Gran parte de tu poder de modo que yo solamente mordi tu cola para no cortartela. que probablemente fue la razón por la cual obtuviste el control tambien senti odio y rabia erradiar de tu cola, por lo que tendrá que meditar para mantener controlada tu ira ".

Naruto miró a su alrededor y luego sus manos de simios. "Yo Hice todo este daño?"

"Si, es por eso que estaras entrenando siempre cuando aya luna llena,Kit".

Fin del Flashback

Durante los ultimos Tres años en cada luna llena, se detenian en un planeta y entrenar para controlar la transformación. Cuando la luna llena se iba continuavan su viaje a la Tierra, Naruto se ponia a medita para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Eso no fue lo único en lo que se entreno. Kyuubi Tambien entrenaba al rubio en Control de Chakra y Creaban algunos jutsus ya que no podían dar rienda suelta a su energía dorada.

"Bueno, todo lo que decir es que , todo ese entrenamiento valió la pena", dijo Naruto.

De repente comenzó a sonar el monitor. Naruto miró por la ventana de su Nave y sonrió.

"Bueno, nos encontramos con nuestro nuestro destino ... la Tierra".

Después de 3 años de viajes, Naruto finalmente ha llegado a su destino. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras esperan a nuestro héroe en este nuevo mundo? Descubre en el siguiente capítulo de Naruto:The Z Warrior ...

~ Fin del Capítulo 2 ~

(Dragon ball z kai Opening:Dragon Soul)-No soy dueño de esta cancion tampoco-

DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru

DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE

Genkidama ga haijike tobu ze Go Go Vamos a hacerlo!

Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)

Yousha wa shinai ze Miteru yo

Inochini Kaete mo mamoru yo (manoru yo)

Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero

Yari nuku ki ai wo de PINCH koeteku

Tegowai yatsu hodo Waku Waku modekkai ze

DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru

DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa

Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte

DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru

DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo

Kotae wo mou tamashii wa Shitte runosa

Dragon Soul!


	3. kakaroto? No Mi Nombre es Goku

Hola A Todos Hoy les Traigo la conti de este fic

Aclaracion para los que no se lo esperan:Aqui Gohan Sera Chica y su nombre queda intacto ya que no se me ocurrio un nombre (ademas de que Gohan No solo es Nombre de Hombre) Bueno no los Jodo mas y comencemos

Como Ya Saben ni naruto ni DBZ me pertenesen y esas CHingaderas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening:

DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru

DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE

Genkidama ga haijike tobu ze Go Go Let's Do It!

Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)

Yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo

Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)

Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero

Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku

Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze

DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru

DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa

Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte

DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru

DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo

Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa

DRAGON SOUL!

Capítulo 3

El planeta Tierra, un planeta de majestuosas montañas, grandes bosques verdes llenos de hierba, y el hogar de miles de millones de seres humanos. 5 años habían pasado desde que Goku y sus amigos frustraron los planes del Rey Piccolo de la dominación mundial. Gracias a sus esfuerzos heroicos, se convirtió en un lugar de paz . Pero, desconocido para ellos, un invasor de otro mundo estaba entrando en la atmósfera de su amado hogar.

Naruto estaba tratando de hacer Frenar su nave para que caiga a una velosidad rasonable.

"Mierda, si no encuentro una manera de parar la nave ,ese golpe va a doler!"

Para empeorar las cosas, la nave fue engullido en llamas por tanta velocidad .

"Simplemente genial, ahora estoy siendo quemado vivo y ni siquiera he estado aquí 5 minutos. ¿Cómo esto se pondria posiblemente peor?" Naruto dijo despues de secarce el sudor de la frente. De repente, la nave empezó a girar. "¡Maldita sea!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una zona montañosa, Goku y su esposa Chi-Chi viven en la casa de su ya difunto abuelo con su hija de cuatro años Gohan. Goku y Chi-Chi llamaron a su Hija Gohan en memoria del abuelo de goku. Chi-Chi Era muy protectora de Su Hija Gohan, a pesar de que ella Era Hija del mejor peleador del Planeta. Ella no quería que su hija fuera una luchadora como su padre ella queria que su Hija fuera una chica normal. Otra cosa sobre Gohan era que tenía una cola. Goku le explicó a ella que el tenía una cola cuando era un niño, pero a Chi-Chi todavía no le gustó. ¿Cómo iba a ser una chica normal si tenía una cola?

Gohan también tenía la mala costumbre de vagar, es lo que paso ahora mismo y Chi-Chi no la podia encontrar en ningun lado. Dentro del monte Paozu Se Ve a goku saltando entre árboles Buscando algo. Luego aterrizó delante de un árbol en particular que parecía ser de 15 Metros de diámetro y un piso alto.

"Con Esto bastara", dijo Goku. Luego Se preparó y con un golpe semi-fuerte el árbol se desmorono.

De vuelta en la casa Chi-Chi Estaba buscando por todas partes a Gohan y no la podia encontrar.

"Oh, ¿y ahora dónde se a metido?" Entonces vio a Goku Trallendo Un Arbol Gigante. "¿Crees que tienes suficiente leña, Goku?"

"Sí, esto debería durar por mucho tiempo ¿no te parece?" Goku dijo mientras dejaba caer el árbol al lado de la casa.

"Juro que te vas a hacer daño uno de estos dias por hacer eso." Dijo Chi-Chi Regañando a su esposo

"Oh, Estare bien. ¿Dónde está Gohan?" Dijo Goku no dandole Importancia

"No lo sé. Élla no esta en la casa. Se pudo haber extrabiado en el Bosque." Dijo Chi-Chi en un tono Preocupada por de que su Hija se lastime o algo.

"No te preocupes, Chi-Chi. Voy a buscarla. Élla no podría averce ido demaciado lejor". Goku dijo mientras corría al bosque en busca de su Hija.

XXXXXX

Mientras tanto, Se ve a un Naruto Muy aterrado Gritando.

"Me voy a morir! Me voy a morir!" Naruto gritó presa del pánico. "Voy a vomitar, y luego me voy a morir!" Grito alterado

La Nave se acercaba a la Montaña Paozu. alli abajo estaba la pequeña Gohan llorando. (Si has visto el primer episodio de DBZ, Sabes como Esta Vestida y todo Solo que Tiene mas Rasgos Femeninos.)

"Quiero a mi papá, yo quiero ir a casa." Grito

Élla gritó con toda la fuerzas de sus pulmones pidiendo por su papá, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Élla continuo llorando, se acercó a un árbol grande y se sentó. sus Lagrimas Ya Habian parado, se dio cuenta que habia una mariposa y la siguio.

"Espera Sr. Mariposa, no voy a hacerte daño Sólo quiero mirarte un poco," Dijo.

Despues de eso Gohan se detuvo. La tierra comenzó a temblar. Oyó algo sonaba como un avión y miró hacia el cielo. Vio un objeto ardiente cayendo hacia su ubicación exacta, entró en pánico y corrió tan rápido como pudo para evitar el impacto con el extraño objeto.

Dentro de la Nave, Naruto se preparó para el impacto.

"Esto va a doler".

La Nave se estrelló contra el suelo y impactando dejando Varios arboles y rocas trituradas.

Gohan estaba en shock esa cosa cayo del Cielo. Su curiosidad se Prendió y lentamente se acercó de puntillas hasta el objeto. Una vez frente a la cosa se quedo en Shock. ¿Qué era ese extraño objeto Circular? De repente, la puerta de la cápsula se abrió lentamente. Gohan gritó y Salio Corriendo de nuevo hacia los arbustos.

La cápsula se abrió y Naruto salió y cayó del espalda.

"AH, me alegro que todo esto ya alla terminado. De todos los planetas en los que he aterrizado, este fue el peor", se quejó.

Gohan sacó su cabeza de arbusto y examinó al desconocido. Naruto la vio y dijo: "Sé que estás ahí, no te hare daño... Vengo en paz A pesar de que casi llegó en pedazos"

Gohan se rió de eso y salió de los arbustos. Naruto se levantó y examinó su nave.

"Sí, esto está más allá de la reparación. Bueno, no es como si tuviera otro sitio donde ir. Después de todo, la persona que estoy buscando está aquí en el planeta Tierra" dijo Naruto.

Gohan se acercó a Naruto. "Hola, señor. ¿Es una nave espacial?"

"Sí, y se ha roto. Esta cosa no va a volver a volar muy pronto." dijo con sarcasmo el Oji-Negro

"Wow, Osea que usted es un extraterrestre?", Pregunto Gohan asombrada.

"Sí, supongo que lo sería," dijo Naruto rascándose el cuello. Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de la cola de Gohan. "Whoa, tienes una cola!"

Gohan miró a su cola y contesto. "Sí, yo nací con ella." luego, iclino la cabeza hacia abajo avergonzada. "Debes pensar que soy un bicho raro ahora."

"¿Qué, no, por supuesto que np! Yo tambien Tengo una cola, ¿ves?" Naruto le mostro su cola que estaba envuelto en su cintura.

ahora los Ojos de Gohan se abrieron como platos. "Wow, tienes una cola como yo! Y es identica a la mia!"

"Si él tiene una Cola como Yo entonses Tambien es un saiyajin,entonces esta debe de ser la hija de Kakaroto", pensó Naruto.

"Bueno, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo", dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto activa su scouter Tomando cada nivel de energuia, asta que Tomo Un ki bastante fuerte que se dirije hacia su direccion.

"Ese debe de ser kakaroto, y Viene hacia aca. Bien, mi búsqueda no será tan difícil despues de todo. Espera, ¿por qué estoy mirando al cielo?"

Goku estaba encima de una nube amarilla Deslisandoce por los aires, mirando hacia abajo en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a su hija. Él entonces notó, la destrucción de la explosión que oyó antes y dos figuras. Inmediatamente reconocio a uno de ello, la mas pequeña era su hija y descendió rápidamente. Pero,quien era la otra figura que estaba con su hija?

"Gohan!" Goku llamo mientras se acercaba.

Gohan lo miró y sonrió felizmente. "Hey, es mi papá!"

Goku saltó de la nube amarilla y aterrizó entre Gohan y Naruto. entonces fue abordado en los Brasos de su Hija.

"¡Papá!" Dijo Gohan Dandole Un abrazo.

"Conque aqui estabas, Gohan! Te e estado Buscando por todas partes. Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti," dijo Goku.

Naruto activa su scouter una vez más y obserba la informacion de aquel Hombre.

"Sin lugar a dudas, este es Kakaroto bien. Pero espera, ¿por que no tiene una cola como su hija?" se pregunto Naruto a si mismo

"Podría ser posible que talves la perdio en algun momento de su vida", argumento Kyuubi.

"Es posible. Bueno, me alegro de que al fin lo encontré. Ahora es el momento de las presentaciones." "Por lo tanto, debe de ser Kakaroto. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze, y he viajado mucho para que me puedas entrenar", dijo Naruto.

Goku Miro a Naruto Con una Mirada interrogante.

"Kakarotto? Lo siento, pero mi nombre es Goku. Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre."

"¿En serio? Eso es gracioso, mi scouter te identifica como Kakarotto," dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

"Bueno, lo siento por eso, espera. Dijiste que viajaste aquí para conocerme? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" Goku pregunto.

"Bueno, a ver esta nave a mi lado? Es lo que e Utilizado para llegar hasta aquí. Es una Nave espacial que me transportó de mi planeta hogar hasta este. Me tomó 3 años para llegar finalmente aquí a la Tierra. Soy del cuadrante oriental del universo. Mi planeta se llama Tierra. No sé lo que pasa en este planeta, pero mi planeta está habitado por ninjas. Tenemos vidas normales como pasar tiempo con nuestra familia y amigos, pero cuando el tiempo llama vamos a misiones que otros pueblos o de las personas de la propia aldea. Todos los ninjas viven en una aldea oculta que forma parte de los 5 grandes naciones, las del fuego, tierra, viento, agua, y el relámpago. Cada uno en su pueblo es tratado con respeto... Hay gente que no las tratan con tanto respeto se les llama Jinchuuriki... un recipiente demonio Hay un total de nueve demonios y cada uno tiene una cierta cantidad de colas que determinan su poder ".

La cara de Naruto entristeció. "Hace 16 años, el zorro de nueve colas atacó a mi pueblo. El Zorro era demasiado poderosa como para que lo maten por lo cual la única forma de salvar la aldea era sellarlo. El Cuarto Hokage, el líder de mi pueblo, selló lo sello en su Recien nacido Hijo, Yo ". dijo un poco triste tratando de dicimular no estarlo.

Era el turno de Goku para entristecerce. "¿Qué padre le haría eso a su propio hijo?"

"Era su intención para que yo sea Visto Como un Heroe en mi aldea. Pero su deseo no se hizo realidad. Los aldeanos nunca me vieron como un héroe o incluso humano. Sólo Veian al Zorro, nada más. Entré en la academia ninja para convertirme en un ninja y trabajar En mi Sueño de ganar el título de Hokage, pero ese sueño se ha ido a la Mierda. Yo Fui desterrado despues de traer a un amigo mio, Uchiha Sasuke, de vuelta a la aldea. Él iba a traicionar al pueblo y e ir en busca de poder con la ayuda de otro traidor de nuestro pueblo, Orochimaru. "

"¿Por qué te desterraron de tu pueblo si evitaste que tu amigo se combierta en un traidor?" Goku Pregunto.

"Porque use el poder del Kyuubi y otro poder que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía. El consejo dijo que mi destierro era por la seguridad del pueblo, pensaban que yo era inestable. Los ultimos 3 años eh estado viajando, y he estado entrenando para acceder a el poder del kyuubi,ya puedo controlar un estado de 4 colas, no sé cómo acceder a mi otra fuente de poder. Mi padre me habia dejadp una carta antes de morir que explica de una raza de guerreros llamados los Saiyans. Mi madre y mi padre eran aparentemente Saiyans. Dijo que un Bebe Saiyan llamado Kakarotto fue enviado a este planeta para erradicar toda forma de vida humana, aunque No sé por qué. Dijo también que Kakarotto me podía entrenar en el camino de los Saiyajin. "

"¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda es un Saiyan?" Goku Pregunto (Otraves).

De repente Solamente hubo silencio.

"U-usted no sabe lo que es un Saiyan?"preguntó Naruto. Esto iba a ser un problema.

"Lo siento, no. ¿Se supone que deba?" dijo Curioso Goku

"Mierda! Esta mo era la manera de la que tendria que ir todo!. Espera, si él no sabe ... tal vez ...". "Um, por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez sufrio de una lesion en la cabeza cuando era niño,Señor Goku?" Naruto preguntó tratando de no sonar ofensivo de alguna manera.

"En realidad, sí me Golpee la cobeza cuando era un niño. Todavía tengo la cicatriz de cuando sucedió." Goku dijo frotándose la cabeza en el lugar donde aterrizó cuando era Niño.

"Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas." Naruto dijo con un suspiró sentandoce en el suelo.

"Lo siento, Puede que no sea el que estas buscando, pero todavía te puedo entrenar." Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Naruto se levantó bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Pero antes de eso, necesito saber de que manera te entrenas. La única manera de lo cual sabremos sera si tu y yo Lucha...", dijo Goku. De repente se oyó el ruido que probiene del estomago rugiente de naruto.

"Um, ¿crees que podemos poner un alto a eso? No he comido nada durante un tiempo desde que se me acabó la comida hace 10 horas," dijo Naruto frotando su vientre y sonriendo tímidamente.

Goku sonrió. "Claro a mi tambien me estaba dando hambre! Vayamos a mi casa y le pedire a mi esposa, Chi-Chi para que cosine algo para ti!"

"Pero una cosa más antes de irnos." Naruto señaló la nube amarilla. "¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?"

Goku saltó hacia la nube amarilla y sonrió. "Esto se llama Nube voladora, una nube que sólo los que tienen un corazón puro pueden montarla."

Naruto se rascó la cabeza tímidamente. "Sí, será mejor que ni siquiera trate de montarlo. Dudo que estoy 100% seguro de que mi corazón es tan puro como el tuyo si la puedes montar."

Naruto rápidamente buscó Los sus pergaminos en los cuales tenia su comida y sus ropas. Después de eso, se dirigieron a la casa de Goku con Goku y Gohan volando en la nube Voladora y Naruto viajó a pie saltando entre los árboles.

XXXXXX

Chi-Chi se estaba preocupando. Era casi de noche afuera y Goku todavía no habia regresado con Gohan. Ella estaba en la sala de estar caminando de un lado a otro.

"Oh, ¿dónde está Goku? Debería haber estado aquí ayer con Gohan. Espero no halla pasado nada ..."

Justo cuando ella dijo eso, la puerta principal se abrió y reveló a Goku con Gohan en su hombro izquierdo.

"Chi-Chi, estamos en casa!"

Chi-Chi se detuvo y corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. recogiendo a Gohan. "Gohan, yo estaba tan preocupado! ¡No hagas eso nunca más!"

"Lo siento, mamá", dijo Gohan con un poco de culpa.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando estés a salvo, estoy feliz".

Ella entonces se dio cuenta de Naruto.

"Um, Goku. ¿Quién es este joven?" -le preguntó.

"El es una nueva cara por aquí. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze, y mira eso, es de otro planeta".

Los ojos de Chi-Chi se Abrieron como platos. Mientras Examinaba a Naruto de cerca.

"¿Cómo puede ser de otro planeta? Se ve igual que nosotros, excepto por sus bigotes y su cola-" Se detuvo. "Tiene una cola!"

Goku parecía confundido. su mirada paro en Naruto, y, efectivamente, allí estaba Moviendose de un lado a otro.

"Whoa, tienes razón. ¿Cómo No vi la cola?"

De repente, la habitación Se escucho el sonido del estomago de Naruto y Goku rugiendo.

"Oh sí, Chi-Chi yo invite a Naruto a cenar Claro si tu me lo permites. Dijo que no habia comido por un largo rato ya que se le Habia Terminado por el camino", dijo Goku tímidamente.

Chi-Chi puso sus manos en las caderas y suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer algo para todos. En Realidad estaba esperando a que llegues a casa para comenzar a cocinar". Dijo Chi-Chi

"Espero que no les este Molestando", dijo Naruto.

Chi-Chi sonrió. "Oh no, no te preocupes. Tengo que cocinar mucha comida de todos modos debido a los hábitos alimenticios de Goku".Dijo Chi-Chi Mientras entraba a la cocina / comedor.

eso Provoco Una risa de naruto. "¿En serio? ¿Cuanto podria comer Goku?"

Una hora más tarde, la mesa estaba cubierta con montañas de comida. (Lo que sea, que este en la mesa.)

"Santo Kami! ¿Ha Quién estás tratando de alimentar, a un ejército entero!?" Pregunto Naruto en Estado de Shock mirando las montañas de Comida.

"Tengo que cocinar Mucho Para poder Llenar el Poso sin fondo a lo cual Goku Llama estomago" dijo Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, Ya es hora de Comer? Me muero de hambre!" Hablo Goku Desde La Sala de estar.

"Sí, ven a comer!" anuncio Chi-Chi.

En cuestión de segundos, Goku estaba sentado en la mesa mirando Toda La Comida Sabrosa que Habia. Su saliva, literalmente, se convirtió en una cascada. Gohan Se sento al lado de Naruto y Goku al lado de Chi-Chi.

"Bueno cavar," Dijo Chi-Chi. Y Goku así lo hizo. Comenzó a devorar todo a su paso. Chi-Chi y Gohan estaban comiendo sus alimentos normalmente, no estaban asombrados por la velocidad con la cual comia Goku. Naruto sin embargo se quedó sin el habla.

"¡Mierda!Devora todo igual que yo con el Ramen ..."

Chi-Chi noto qie Naruto no estaba comiendo. "Es mejor comer algo antes de que Goku Devore todo y no deje Nada".

Naruto se estremeció por eso y rápidamente tomó un plato de fideos y empezó a comer.

"Así que Naruto, cuéntenos acerca de ti. Igual de dónde eres, de tu casa, ¿por qué estás aquí ..." Chi-Chi, dijo.

La cara de Naruto se entristeció y les habló de su planeta de origen, el ataque del Kyuubi, el deseo Cuarto Hokage, su vida en el pueblo, la traición de Sasuke, su destierro, y la carta de su padre. Goku ya habia escuchado la explicación una vez, pero al oírla la segunda vez se puso aún más deprimente y su alimentacion paro de poco a poco. Gohan lo miro con simpatía, y Chi-Chi estaba al borde de las lágrimas a pesar de que parecía enojada.

"Los aldeanos idiotas. ¿Cómo van a hacerle todo eso a un niño inocente?" Chi-Chi preguntó.

"Nunca me vieron como Humano... Todos me veían como el Zorro me he comunicado con ella y no es mala es todo lo contrario Ella está aún entrenando conmigo para ayudarme a controlar sus poderes," dijo Naruto.

Todo era tranquilo y nadie tocaba su comida. Entonces Goku tomó las palabra para romper el silencio.

"Está bien, mañana Te voy a empezar a entrenar Naruto."

"¿Eh?" Naruto miró a Goku.

"Yo sé que dije que tendría que ves si estas listo para entrenar. Pero Tengo un montón de equipo para que los uses. Así que vamos a dormir y descansar mucho para mañana ... "El estómago de Goku gruñó. "Después de terminar de comer Claro." Dijo Goku Siguiendo Devorando todo

Esa noche, después de cenar Chi-Chi le Dijo a Naruto que Podia dormir en la habitación de Gohan. Sacó un futón y lo extendió en el suelo junto a la cama de Gohan. Naruto pidió una pluma y un pedazo de papel para poder escribir a sus amigos y decirles que él llegó a su destino. Ella obedeció y salió de la habitación para encontrar dichos objetos. Cuando Chi-Chi volvió, él comenzó a escribir su carta explicando que llegó a su destino y que Goku / Kakaroto Lo iba a entrenar. Cuando No había nadie en la habitación, él convocó a Gamakichi para que pudiera llevarle la carta a Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXX]Fin Del Capitulo 3[XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto ya a LLegado a la Tierra, Goku lo entrenara, Podra naruto aguantar el entrenamiento de goku? todo eso y mas en el Proximo capitulo de "Naruto:The Z Warrior"

Espero que les Aya Gustado el capi y Porfa Dejen Comentarios Ay abajo esta la caja de comentarios Comenten :D


	4. Un invasor en la tierra

Hola A Todos

Primero Gracias por los Reviews

Contestando Con sus preguntas.

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gohan es Chica ya que yo lo cambie Ademas de que sera una de las parejas de Naruto espero eso te aclare la duda.

elmillo1997: Si aparece en este capitulo espero lo disfrutes.

Como Ya Saben ni naruto ni DBZ me pertenesen y esas Chingaderas

Xxxxxxxxx]Capitulo 4[xxxxxxxxxxX No pongo el Openning por que me da peresa.

5 meses han pasado desde la llegada de Naruto a la Tierra. Durante los 5 meses Goku ha enseñado a Naruto los fundamentos de las artes marciales, pero no sin el equipo necesario para su entrenamiento. Goku le coloco Pesas a Naruto,pesas menos pesadas de las que usa el, durante su Entrenamiento,Le coloco a Naruto una muñequeras simples y pesas en los tobillos, que eran de 20 libras cada una. Cada dos semanas siempre le colocaba pesos mas pesados ,hasta que Naruto logro llevar su uniformes de cuando partisipo en el Torneo de las artes marciales. ese congunto fue al que mas tiempo le tomo a Naruto de adaptarce. Incluso le enseñó lo básico de las artes del KI y la forma de controla su propio KI. Lo cual le tomo dominarlo alrededor de un mes entero. Además, y para su sorpresa, Goku le enceño la forma de controlar su Ki para volar Lo cual le tomó una semana en dominar.

tambien durante los 5 meses de entrenamiento, Goku le dijo a Naruto sobre su infancia, los amigos que habia hecho, sus aventuras, las 7 Esferas del dragón, y de como cuando se reunian estas Se podia Llamar al Dragón Eterno; Shenron lo cual tiene la Abilidad de Conceder cualquier deceo que este dentro de su poder. incluso le conto sobre el Rey Piccoro y su ambicion para dominar el mundo y Tambien de cómo lo venció en el Torneo Mundial de Las Artes Marciales.

Naruto durante los 5 meses de entrenamiento Siguio entrenando sin parar no sólo en el arte marcial en la cual Goku le habia enseñado, sino En Poder controlar el chakra del Kyuubi. La única vez que tomaba un descanso era si era la hora de comer o dormir. A veces, El mismo se escapaba para entrenar por las noche hasta que se desmayaba de agotamiento y Goku lo encontraba durmiendo en un árbol. Además, Naruto le demostró sus técnicas a Goku los cuales eran los movimientos básicos de la academia y sus dos favoritos, el Rasengon y el Kage bunshin no jutsu. Y A finales del quinto mes, Goku decidió ver el progreso de Naruto en acción y poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades.

Pero, desconocido para ellos, una nueva amenaza para la humanidad se hacerca por el Sistema Solar. Y mientras se hacerca a la Tierra, una cosa era cierta. La era de paz que Hubo en los Ultimos 5 años estab a punto de verse finalizada.

XxxxxxxxX

Naruto y Goku se encontraban en un claro bosque, eran las 8 am Gohan y Chi-Chi estaban sentados junto en uno de los árboles. Chi-Chi queria que Gohan haga sus estudios, pero Gohan insistió en que queria ver Como le iva a Naruto y su papá en el entrenamiento. Incluso el El papa de Chi-Chi (No me acuerdo Como se llamaba si alguno de ustedes sabe como se llama Diganmelo y lo arreglo) que de ves en cuando Venia a Visitar llegó a conocer a Naruto y quería ver cuanto habia Progresado.

"Está bien Naruto, vamos a Enfrentarnos en una batalla de entrenamiento para ver lo lejos que has progresado No te guardes nada,. Ven con todas tus fuerzas". dijo Goku.

"Está bien, no voy a desepcionarte Goku-sensei," dijo Naruto Preparandoce para la pelea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lejos, en un Lugar serca de las praderas abiertas donde habian animales que se parecian a una raza que se crusaba la de un pollo y un avestruz, un agricultor estaba rastrillando el pasto en Serca de su camioneta. (El mismo agricultor De el capitulo 1 de DBZ.)

"¿Por que me Consegui este trabajo?" dijo. Luego miro hacia el Cielo,parecia que algo se acercaba a sus alrededores. "Si son de esos aviones voy a presentar una queja-" no continuo hablando por que no era un Avion ni nada de eso

Era un objeto Que parecia en llamas descendiendo a una velocidad alarmante hacia las llanuras. Vio cómo ese extraño objeto se estrelló haciendo una explocion a unos 10 km. El impacto sacudió toda la zona y eh iso que los animales se alarmaran y salieran corriendo. El campesino en shock Vio como la tierra se estremeció por el impacto.

"Dios mío, Choco! S-Supongo que tendre que I-ir y comprobar que Fue eso..." tartamudeó muy Asustado. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué yo?"

Se Subio a su camioneta y Acelero, Se fue Conduciendo como un loco a la Zona del accidente, Una vez allí, tomó su Pistola y lentamente se acercó de puntillas al cráter gigantesco. Cuando vio el objeto lo cual no era un meteorito. Era circular y parecía una nave espacial muy similar a la cual llego Naruto.

"Esa cosa esta echa de Hierro,que es eso?"

La nave espacial se abrió y una figura salió y lo vio, era un hombre De pelo Negro Largo Con puntas Lo Cual llevaba un scouter encima de su ojo izquierdo, y estaba vestido con una armadura extraña. El agricultor se sacudio de miedo al ver al hombre levitar hasta el borde del cráter y mirar el paisaje.

"Así que las criaturas de este planeta estan vivos. Kakarot nos ha fallado!" dijo el hombre en un tono enojadiso.

El agricultor con algo de temor Dijo. "Estás en m-mi p-propiedad..."mientras Amenasaba con su pistola.

"¿A Si?" El hombre activó su scouter para escanear a el agricultor.

"Ja Tu nivel de Poder es insignificante De tan solo 5"

"No te acerques más o voy a usar esta cosa!" el agricultor advirtió, apuntando con su pistola.

El hombre nisiquiera se sintio amenasado por lo Cual avanzo un paso. El campesino se asusto y apreto el gatillo. Por lo cual el Desconocido Atrapo la bala Con facilidad. lo cual el le devolvio el tiro. La bala se Fue hacercando hacia el agricultor y destrozó su pistola lo cual lo envió volando hacia su camioneta y haciendo que se golpee la cabesa con el parachoques delantero dejandolo inconsiente.

"Que gente Debil es esta Raza de pateticos", dijo un Poco divertido.

Su scouter le señalo hacia un nivel de potencia. Miró hacia su derecha

"Hay un alto nivel de potencia que viene de alli. Tiene que ser él." se puso a levitar y voló hacia esa dirección a una alta velocidad.

"Prepárate, Kakarotto!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

La batalla entre Goku y Naruto era feroz. Estaban en el aire coincidiendo cada golpe por golpe, golpe por golpe y patada por patada. En ese momento Naruto retrocedio un poco formando con sus manos una señal muy conosida.

"¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

a lo cual 4 Clones aparecieron a su lado comensando a atacar lanzando varios golpes,golpe tras golpe hacertando en agunas huelgas ya que a goku se le estaba haciendo dificil esquibar cada Golpe, Lanzando Una Ki blast destrullendo 2 Clones, los Otros lograron esquibarlo lanzando ellos sus propias Ki Blast, lo cual Goku solamente las desbio con la mano de un manotaso , el Naruto Original se decidio a atacar junto a los clones dando Varias huelgas de golpes y patadas, Goku esquibando casi todos las huelgas volo alto en el aire lanzando variedades de Ki Blast Destrullendo los clones restantes ,a lo cual despues de eso Goku Aterrizo en el suelo, por lo que Naruto decidio conbocar 10 clones mas.

los Clones Saltaron hacia el aire flotando disparando varias ki Blast. Goku asustado se puso a esquibar como un loco. lo cual en el suelo se formaron Varios Crateres debajo de el. Los Clones dejaron de atacar para continuar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Goku. por lo cual el tubo Vastantes problemas luchando con varios enemigos a la ves. porlo cual Goku Genero Ki en Su cuerpo explusandolo de su cuerpo Disipando a 3 Clones con el estallido de ki. luego de eso se dio cuenta de que dos clones Vienes de sus lado Derecho y izquierdo Con un jop, se agacho haciendo que los Clones Choquen entre si Disipandoces los dos. El Clon 6 apareció frente a Goku dandole una patada rotatoria, pero Goku la bloqueado agarrando su pierna haciendo que se golpee el clon # 6 con el # 7 que justo lo iva a atacar por la espalada ,haciendo que se dicipen. Los últimos dos clones se acercaban a Goku tratando de darle con un tiro doble. Pero antes de que pudieran atacar, Goku Se transporto detrás de ellos y los agarro por el cuello de la camisa y Los estrello contra contra el suelo haci dispersandolos.

Espera solo Fueron 9 clones. ¿Dónde fueron el Clon #10 y el Naruto Real?

Goku rápidamente levantó su vista para ver que Naruto y su Clon Desendian con una bola gigante de chakra.

"Oodama Rasengan!" grito el Nombre de su tecnica lo cual iva directo hacia su oponente

Goku se aterro al ver esto y rápidamente Esquivo a duras penas por lo cual iso que la bola de Chakra se choque contra el suelo y explote, haciendo un crater muy grande. despues de eso Goku aparecio en el borde del Crater y dijo.

"Wow, realmente me demostraste que te esforsaste y as entrenado muy Duro , eres casi tan Fuerte como yo!"

"Bueno, yo no se como lo ise ya que el entrenamiento no fue Facil".dijo Naruto mientras salía del crater.

"Hombre ya pasaron 5 Horas. El tiempo Vuela Cuando uno se divierte!" dijo Goku riendose.

Chi-Chi,Gohan y Ox-Satan Lo felisitaron por su esfuerso y habilidad. En ese Entonces, Chi-Chi recordó algo.

"Goku, no se supone que debes llevar a Naruto y Gohan a ver al Maestro Roshi?"

"Oh sí, me quede tan concentrado en el entrenamiento de naruto que se me olvido por completo." dijo Goku rascandose la Nuca nerviosamente

Goku se acercó y recogio a Gohan en sus brasos ,luego de eso Miro a Naruto.

"Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Necesitas que te Lleve o ¿estáras bien?" Goku le pregunto algo preocupado.

"Yo no eh utilisado demaciado Chakra, así que Creo que estare bien. Ademas no estoy tan cansado, por lo cual puedo viajar," dijo Naruto dandole un pulgar arriba.

"Está bien, nos vemos más tarde Chi-Chi", dijo Goku antes de darle un abrazo y un beso "nos Vemos"dijo Chi-Chi despidiendo a su esposo. Luego de eso Goku Salto hacia la nube Voladora con Gohan en Brasoz y se fueron junto a Naruto que Volaba Junto a Ellos.

XxxxxxxxxxX

El misterioso invasor Volaba sobre la ciudad Mirandolos con una cara de desprecio y mucho odio y disgusto.

"Miserables incectos"

XxxxxxxxX en otro lugar del universo.

"estupido Raditz, Copiando mis lineas!" dijo sierto enano.

"Tranquilisate Vegeta, tu no eres el unico que lo dice, como por ejemplo Freez...".No termino la frace ya que vio a un vegeta Rojo de la Ira con Dos Bolas de Ki Formadas en sus manos "Nappa, Maldito Incectooo!" Nappa tratando de ocultarce nose dio cuenta de que un Ki Blast estaba muy serca de el dandole de lleno dejandolo en el suelo " Por que ami yo y mi Bocota" Dijo haciendo una Esena bastante torpe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cof Cof volviendo con la historia

En unas tierras algo abandonadas, Piccolo estaba planeando la muerte de Goku (no lo describo ya saben como es),De Repente Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente se dio vuelta y miro hacia el cielo.

"¿Que es eso? Nunca he sentido ese poder."

Empezo a sudar ya que solo se hacia una idea. "No puede ser Goku, es demasiado poderoso."

entonces pudo distinguir una Figura volando asta su ubicacion a gran velocidad. "¿Quien es ese tipo?"

El misterioso invasor paro rapidamente y desendio lentamente hacia tierra.

"Siento Aterrisar en su propiedad Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Kakarotto. Pensé que tu eras el", dijo mientras se paraba delante de Piccolo.

"Bueno, te equivocaste. Ahora date la Buelta y sal de aqui antes de que me enoje!." dijo algo Cabreado

"Alguien está de mal humor", dijo burlandoce de el.

"Creeme no tienes ni idea. Ahora piérdete!"

Eso causo una Carcajada de parte de Raditz. "Oh, Te gustaria no es asi?" dijo mientras clikeaba su scouter.

"Tu nivel de potencia es de 322. Puedo decir que no eres de este planeta, pero serías un tonto si me atacas con un poder tan insignificante".

"Un momento, usted Vino aqui. No tengo intencion de iniciar una pelea!"

"Si" dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Ahora Piccoro si que estaba encabronado. "Está bien, si esa es lo que quieres!"

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y luego ataco con un gran Ki Blast haciendo el resultado de una gran explosión. luego de eso Piccoro sonrio, pero rapida mente despues de que el humo se dispersara su sonrisa desaparecio ya que ay estaba el,sin ningun rasguño.

El individuo simplemente se rio. "Impresionante, te las arreglestes para Chamuscar un poco de pelo en mi pierna".

Piccoro simplemente estaba en Shock. Puso todo en esa explosión. ¿Cómo pudo este hombre estar todavía en pie?

"Ahora, permíteme mostrarte un ataque más afectivo. Es uno de mis favoritos. Yo lo llamo "Double Sunday ". Él dijo mientras levantaba su mano hacia el aire.

Piccoro estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

"Ahora, a ver si sales de esto". De repente, su scouter señalo un nuevo nivel de poder. "Bueno,parece que hoy es tu dia de Suerte ,Hombre verde", dijo mientras se elevaba en el aire.

Ajusto su scouter asta que le quedo claro.

"Este debe de ser el Nivel de poder mayor en este planeta Espera, hay un segundo nivel de potencia No es tan fuerte, pero sigue siendo poderozo, Uno de ellos tiene.. que ser Kakarotto, esta ves estoy seguro de ello ", dijo, mientras volaba a la Ubicasion de esos niveles de poder.

Piccoro se puso de rodillas y respiro de alivio. "No me lo creo. Le di con toda mi fuerza y? ni siquiera se inmuto," frunciendo el Ceño. "Este tipo Dara varios Problemas."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Muy por encima de las nubes el saiyan invasor Fruncio el Seño.

"¿Has olvidado que eres de los gerreros Mas Orgullosos y poderosos del Universo kakarotto? Si Todavía recuerdo el día en que te enviaron a esta Planeta Como Un Bebe ¿Por que no llevaste a cabo tu mision...?"

"Kakarotto!"

¿Quién es este misterioso gerrero saiyan que con solo su precencia el Sielo se oscurece? Su busqueda por ese Hombre llamado Kakarotto lo llebo hacia donde vive Piccoro, uno de los más fuertes luchadores de la Tierra. Podra tambien derrotar a Goku y Naruto también? Goku va a descubrir los Secretos de su pasado y Naruto finalmente podra obtener la informacion de lo que son los Saiyans, Todo esto y mas en el en Siguiente capitulo de Naruto:The Z Warrior...

Xxxxxxx]Fin del Capitulo 4[xxxxxxxxxX

Espero que les Aya Gustado el capi y Porfa Dejen reviews Ay abajo esta la caja :D


	5. El Secuestro de Gohan!

Hola A todos

si no me lo digan me tarde una mierda para hacerlo pero ya esta listo! para que lo disfruten espero les guste!

Como ya saben Naruto le pertenese a kishimoto y Dbz le pertenese a Akira toriyama(que grande) este fic no es con fines de lucro espero les guste y dejen un reviwers

"Hablando" Pensando (Aclaracion y otras cosas) [Traduccion de la tecnica]

Xxx] Capítulo 5 [xxX

En el medio del océano, millas y millas de distancia de la tierra había una pequeña isla con algunas palmeras y una casa con "Kame House" Pintado en ella. Un vehículo paro justo alli un elicoptero pero sin elites que fueron remplasados con cohetes Justo aterrizaba al frente de la casa . Una mujer con pelo azul-verde, iba vestida con una camisa azul sin tirantes, una chaqueta blanca y pantalón blanco, entrando por la puerta principal de la casa.

"Hola, chicos!"

Dentro estaba el Dueño de la casa, el Maestro Roshi, un hombre viejo calvo con gafas de sol, una camisa verde y pantalones cortos de color amarillo, tenía un bigote y una barba Blanca. adentro tambien estaban una tortuga marina y un Hombre algo enano (si como no ¬¬) llamado Krillin, que llebaba Puesto el Mismo uniforme de artes marciales que lleba Goku.

"Hola, Bulma!" Le saludo Krillin alegre mente ya que estaba contento de Ver a su Vieja amiga.

"Bueno, creo que ha pasado un tiempo ,pero mirate Creo que no cambiaste Nada jeje", dijo Bulma.

"Ah, pero mírate tu. Estás tan guapa como siempre!" dijo Roshi levantándose del sofá de donde estaba sentado con un vaso de cerveza en la mano. "Pero parece que olvidé mis trufas sin embargo. Oh, bueno, eso está bien. Te perdono".

"Oh, no lo olvidaré", dijo Bulma sacando una caja de detrás de su espalda.

"Dios mío, te vas a echar a perder a este hombre viejo. Estoy tan feliz, tan sólo pudiera exprimir ya!" Roshi dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras se cierne cerca de su pecho. Ella frunció el ceño y golpeó en la cabeza con la caja.

"Sí, no ha cambiado Nada!" penso La Peli-Azul-Verde con enojo.

Goku, Gohan y Naruto estaban volando por los aires ,Pues para Naruto era el mejor momento de su Vida Ya que sentia la Brisa frasca Del aire , ademas de que estaban compitiendo quien Llegaba primero la Nube Voladora o la abilidad de Vuelo.

"Entonces, Que ah estado haciendo Yamcha en todo el tiempo que no nos Vimos?".

En el Instante en cuando Dijo El Nombre Yamcha ella se puso a gruñir. "Ese idiota me Volvio tan Loca que Nisiquiera le dije que nos encontrariamos aqui! No Volvere con ese idiota Otraves! ¡Hemos Terminado! Desde que superó su timides por las Chicas Guapas, no puede mantenerse alejado de ellas!" Gruño con un tono parecido al de Kushina cuando se enoja

Roshi Contesto Simpatico como siempre. "Romper es difficil..."

"No lo Creo..." dijo Krillin.

Despues de unos Minutos Bulma logro calmarse y pregunto: "¿Y dónde está Goku?"

"Bueno, él dijo que estaría aquí, así que supongo que debe de estar en camino.Y Ahora que me acuerdo Tambien me dijo que Traeria a un nuevo amigo", dijo Krillin. Luego de explicar Krillin Abrio la caja de comida Quedando con saliba saliendole de la Boca.

"Krillin, Es mejor que Guarde algo para Mi!" Roshi le Reprocho.

"Hmm? Un nuevo amigo?" Bulma pensó. ¿Quien Podria Traer como amigo?

El misterioso invasor (No tan misterioso XD) Iba persiguiendo los Niveles de Sonrio

"Se mueven a Gran Velocidad pero no es lo Suficiente. ¡No puedes escapar de Mi Kakarotto."

Goku, Gohan y Naruto finalmente Llegaron a Una casa Que se encontraba en medio del oseano lo cual habia una pequeña isla con una casa Ya mencionada.

"Llegamos Naruto, Gohan, este es el Hogar del Maestro Roshi", dijo Goku Con Gran sorisa.

"Así que, aquí es donde vive este Maestro Roshi. Me pregunto por qué el Vive aqui mismo?" Naruto pensaba.

Goku y Gohan saltaron de la Nube cuando estubieron Serca de la tierra dando haci un aterrisaje Perfecto Naruto decendio Savemente junto con ellos. el Trabajo de la Nube ya estaba echo.

"Hola!, Ay alguien aqui!" Grito Goku Llamando a los antes Nombrados.

Rapidamente Bulma, Krillin y Roshi Salieron para saludar a su Viejo amigo pero pararon su saludo cuando obserbaron a la Niña que llebaba en sus Brazos.

"Hey goku , Quien es la niña?" Bulma le pregunto.

"Sí, estas ganando Dinero Cuidando niños Goku" Le pregunto Krillin.

"No ella es mi Hija", dijo Goku Shokeando a los Espectadores.

"TU HIJA!" el trío exclamó en shock. Nunca se habian esperado esto.

"Bastante sorprendidos ¿Eh?" Temino dijendo Goku Poniendo a Gohan en el suelo.

"Oh Goku, Tu Niña es Adorable," dijo Bulma Con estrellitas en los Ojos.

"Di Hola, Gohan."

Gohan miró a su padre, luego a todos los demás y se inclino saludandoles. "Hola a todos".

Bulma, Krilin y Roshi se inclinaron Saludandola Tambien pero Roshi fue el primero el que se dio cuanta de un Joven atras de Goku"

"Goku, ¿quién es ese joven detrás de ti?"Le pregunto el Kame Sennin.

"Oh, el es Naruto, es El Nuevo amigo del cuales les dije", dijo Goku pasando un Brazo por el cuello de Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a sus servicios!" dijo Dando un Pulgar hacia Arriba .

"Él a viajado mucho para que yo pueda entrenarlo. Lo eh estado entrenando durante los últimos cinco meses", dijo Goku.

"En realidad Por que querias que goku Fuera tu maestro? ¿Y cuánto tiempo han estado viajando?" Bulma le pregunto.

"Bueno, yo recibí una carta de mi padre explicando que Goku aquí podría responder algunas preguntas Que nesesito Resolver. Pero ya que él no tiene las respuestas me e quedado entrenando. He viajado por tres años Buscando a Goku, "dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué? No debería tardar tres años para encontrar a Goku," dijo Krillin. "Quiero decir que si lo estabas buscando por todo el mundo solo ubiesen sido Como un año o puede que Dos años, pero tres años eso ya es algo exagerado".

"Bueno, esa es la cosa. Yo no soy de este planeta. Soy del cuadrante oriental del universo, de un planeta Llamado Curiosamente tierra como este". Krilin, Bulma y Roshi ya tenian los ojos desorbirados. "Sólo que en mi planeta está habitado por ninjas."

"Ninjas? ¿Quieres decir como esos de las películas donde pueden crear ilusiones, armoniosa en el entorno, y asesinar a la gente?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Bueno, sí, pero eso es sólo para los ninjas de rango superior como los Anbu,los Grados inferiores como Genin, Chunnin y Jounin hacen misiones que beneficia al Pueblo o puede que tambien hacer una alianza. Vivimos una vida normal como estar con nuestros amigos y familia ... bueno solo amigos para mí, ya que soy un huérfano, "dijo Naruto con cabeza gacha.

"¿Te molestaria si nos la contaras la historia?" Roshi le preguntó.

Durante la Hora Siguiente Naruto les explico todo de como simpre fue odiado, que lo echaron del Horfanato Cuando tenia 4 años , que nadie lo respetaba ni lo queria ademas de que lo veian como el Zorro. Incluso les Dijo de como lo desterraron por Usar El chakra del Kyuubi asi tratando de Evitar que Sasuke se una al traidor de Orochimaru. Después de la explicación, Krilin tenia una Mirada de Disguto hacia Konoha, a Bulma se le salian Una lagrimas y Roshi tenia esa mirada simpatica como siempre.

"Sé que vivir la vida de un Huerfano es malo, pero eso no se lo decearia ni a mi peor Enemigo", dijo el Kame Sennin.

"Sobre todo porque sin ti el Pueblo no seria mas que piedras y madera molida , y ensima los salbastes y ni siquiera te lo agradecieron son unos Canallas!" Krillin dijo muy rabioso apretando sus Dientes.

Bulma se acercó a Naruto y Envolvio sus Brazos arededor de Naruto dandole un Abrazo Reconfortable. "Oh, Naruto, Sinto que tu vida fuera una miseria esa vida nadie tendria que vivirla." Dijo callendoles algunas lagrimas De su rostro

Naruto comenzo a Ruborizarse por el contacto Muy sercano.

"Bueno, pues ahora no tienes que preocuparte de como te veamos aqui Digo no te ves Nada parecido a un demonio y como tal Debes ser tratado como un ser humano.. Con amor y respeto, y yo Creo que ya tienes nuestro respeto Por contarnos esto ", dijo Roshi.

"Gracias, Maestro Roshi ,Gracias a todos" dijo Naruto Soltando unas Lagrimas Haciendoles una reberencia. De repente Naruto puso cara de Shock luego de eso Tenia un rubor de verguenza en su rostro ,rascandoce la el cuello. "Lo siento, pero ¿dónde está el baño?"

"Adentro ay un pasillo, es la primera Puerta a la derecha", dijo Calbo barbudo.

Naruto le dio las gracias y salio disparado hacia dentro de la casa.

"El Chico a tenido una vida Muy dura y una carga que nadie tendria que tener" Reflecciono Roshi. Luego miro a Goku. "Entonces Goku, le pusiste gohan en Honor a tu abuelo no es sierto?"

Goku Se dio cuenta de que le hablaban sacandolo de sus pensamientos. "Oh sí, Es Correcto".

"Bueno, eso es maravilloso,La Niña es muy bonita, es Muy paresida a ti y Chi-Chi Juntos jeje". Dijo roshi con una sonrisa Algo pervertida (Inner:que Creyeron que habia Loli? pues no se joden XD)

Bulma Secandose las lagrimas se agacho a la altura de Gohan. "¿Ah si que vas a ser Una Luchadora Muy Fuerte Como tu modre o tu padre?"

"En realidad, Chi-Chi no me deja entrenarla".dijo Goku.

"Oh, Conque si eh? entonces Que quieres Ser cuando seas mas Grande Pequeña?" Bulma le preguntó a la pequeña Gohan.

"Una ortopedista" respondió.

"Whoa, una ortopedista ¿eh?" Bulma nunca pensó que a un niña de su edad le gustaría ser algo así. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cola de Gohan. "¿Qué?, una cola?"

"Sí, nació con ella al igual que yo de Niño. Oh y Naruto Tiene una cola Tambien. ¿No lo notaron?"

"¿Qué? yo nunca vi que tenia una Cola. ¿Cómo es que tiene una cola?" Bulma le preguntó.

De repente, Roshi, Krilin y Bulma palidecieron al recordar algo.

"¿Gohan a Actuado algo raro por las Noches? O Naruto por el caso?" Bulma le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Goku le preguntó confundido.

"Ella quiere decir si¿Ellos an Visto la Luna Llena?!" le preguntó Roshi Con un poco en pánico.

"No,no lo creo ya que nos Vamos a la cama temprano y eh Visto a Naruto Desmayado Por la mañana, pero eso solo fue por que Se Habia estado entrenando toda la noche."

Esa Descripcion los Tranquilizo un poco.

"¿Por que me lo Preguntan?. les dijo algo Curioso Goku

"¿Eh? N-Nada, P-Por Ninguna Rason Solo preguntabamos!" Roshi hablo algo alterado.

"Bueno, Ella Seguro es Muy diferente a cuando eras un niño, Goku," dijo Krilin. mientras miraba a Gohan jugar con la Tortuga en la miniplaya de Roshi.

"Lo sé. Chi-Chi es muy protectora cuando se trata de Gohan. Ella siempre le dice que estudie y que las artes marciales son solo un desperdicio de energía."

"¿En serio, ¿eso es lo que Dijo?" Le preguntó Krilin un poco molesto.

"Calma muchachos, no se puede esperar que todo el mundo este de acuerdo con todo la vida seria muy facil si eso sucediera", dijo El Kame Sennin Biendo Como Gohan Corria a su padre, Feliz mente Riendo.

En ese entonces Bulma pudo notar la Esfera del Dragon que estaba incrustada en el sombrero de gohan. "Wow, esa es una esfera del Dragon la que esta en el Sombrero, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, la Esfera de cuatro Estrellas, se la di a ella ya que pertenecia a mi abuelo", dijo Goku. "He estado recogiendo algunas Esferas Por Diversion, tengo la Esfera de tres estrellas y la de Seis estrellas."

"Wow, Goku te acuerdas de todas Nuestras aventuras buscandolas?" dijo Bulma. (Ok Eso sono algo mal XD)

"Sí, Me acuerdo de todas ellas jeje," dijo Krilin Recojiendo una piedra. "Entonces Goku, ¿qué vas a Pedir cuando tengas ya las Siete?" Luego arrojó la piedra hacia el Oceano haciendo que de múltiples Saltos.

"Esa es una buena pregunta." Goku recojio una piedra también. "Ahora que lo pienso, yo realmente no quiero Nada" despues de decir esi lanzo la piedra que ni siquiera toco la superficie del agua y salio volando.

"Hmm, Pense que Goku tendria menos podre por haber dejado Su entrenamiento, pero lo veo y sigue en forma"pensó Roshi.

"Sigues siendo un mal amigo Goku", dijo Krillin.

De repente, el cuerpo de Goku se tenso y Comenso a Mirar por todas partes.

"¿Qué pasa Goku?" Roshi le preguntó.

"Siento que algo malo Viene hacia Nosotros" le respondio Goku.

"¿Estás seguro Goku?" Bulma le preguntó mirando a sus alrededores.

"Si. Nunca he sentido un poder como este".

El Cuerpo de Krilin Tambien se Veia Tenso. "Sí, yo también lo siento."

"Pero no hay nada ayi yo no veo Nada", dijo Bulma.

De repente Goku Sentia la Fuente de Energia se hacia mas Visible. "¿Qué es esto? Nunca he sentido algo así. Tal terrible poder", pensó. Goku entonces vio que algo aterrisaba en la isla. El misterioso no tan Misterioso Invasor habia encontrado la fuente de los niveles de poder que marcaba su scouter.

"Oh, sí, lo veo Goku!" Roshi dijo.

"¿Quién es ese?" Goku pensó que el misterioso invasor descendía más y más.

"Ese No es Piccolo?" Krilin preguntó tratando de conseguir una buena mirada hacia el Saiyan invasor.

El Saiyan suavemente aterrizó en la pequeña playa con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Esto no es bueno , Huele a Sangre ", pensó Roshi inquieto al ver al guerrero Saiyan.

El Saiyan toco devuelta el boton del scouter para ver si este hombre era su objetivo, si es kakarotto pero adentro de la casa el scouter marcaba el otro nivel de poder que antes habia captado su aparato.

"Bueno, por fin nos reunimos de nuevo",parlo el Saiyan. "Has crecido. Pero sin embargo te reconosco kakarotto."

"Kakarotto? Sebes eres la segunda persona que me llama haci pero no, Mi nombre es Goku."

El Saiyan movio la seja ante , el segundo en llamarlo haci? que acaso habia otro saiyan en busca de kakarotto que el no conocia? penso el saiyan confundido

"¿Quién es este tipo? debe de estar loco", dijo Krillin.

"Kakarotto, ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos años? Tu mision era exterminar con toda vida de este planeta. ¿Por qué no llebaste a cabo tu mision?" Le pregunto el Saiyan.

Ahora era el turno de Goku Verse Confundido.

"Señor, Mire seguro que lo estas comfundiendo con alguien mas", dijo Krillin.

El saiyajin solo Sonrio.

"Creo que has estado Bebiendo sake, permitame que te acompañe fuera de la isla", dijo Krillin acercándose al Saiyajin. Pero apenas se acerco krilin fue enviado hacia una pared de Kame house por culpa deuna patada que le dio el saiyan

"Krilin!"

Entonces Goku fijo su mirada muy enojado en el Saiyajin, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo sin aliento.

"UNA COLA!"

El guerrero Saiyan tenía una cola como Gohan y Naruto. Bulma y Roshi temblaron de miedo. En ese momento Naruto salio de Kame House y lo primero que vio fue al guerrero saiyan Mover su Cola.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? Estaba en el baño mientras se escucho el ruido de que algo se rompio.". en ese entonces Naruto encontro a Krilin en un abujero en la plader y rápidamente le ayudó a salir.

"Gracias Naruto," dijo Krillin limpiandose la sangre de la boca.

el extraño instantanea mente vio la cola de Naruto.

"Por lo tanto, Enviaron otro saiyajin a este planeta, Juraria que solo enviaron a uno!" Dijo Raditz

"Saiyan? Tal ves el pueda darme algunas repuestas", penso Naruto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Goku exiguio una repuesta.

"¿Que quieres decir con que no me reconoses kakarotto?"

"ya te lo dije, yo no soy esa persona kakarotto! y nunca te he visto en mi vida!"

Que susedio con tigo, Kakarotto? penso el Saiyan

"Dime, ¿alguna vez sufriste algun Golpe en la cabeza cuando eras pequeño?

en ese entonces roshi se acordo de algo.

"Sí, y como le dije a Naruto, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero si me golpee la cabeza cuando era niño," dijo Goku tratando de que Gohan baya con bulma, a lo cual esta la recoguio y se la llevo.

"Tonto, te olvidaste!"

"¿Qué, dime que me olvidé!" Demando Goku .

"Goku ..." Roshi dijo. Él llamó la atención de todos. "hay algo que tu abuelo me dijo, me conto que desde que te encontro, estabas en una cosa redonda parecia una nave espacial, pero cuando eras mas pequeño te portabas muy mal eras muy malvado hasta que un dia se le caiste y te golpeaste la cabeza, y desde ese dia tu te espesabas a comportar mejor eras todo un niño bien ".

"Yo-yo soy del expacio exterior?"

"Sí..."

Bulma se hacerco a ellos"Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, ¿haci que crees que Goku esta relacionado con el?"

"Realmente no lo sé", dijo el Roshi.

Naruto decidió a hablar. "Bueno yo te tengo una pregunta, ya que sabes de los saiyanjines, quiero que me digas lo que realmente son".

eso es algo que dejo confundido al saiyan. "Bueno, yo no esperaba estar dando una lección de historia cuando llegué aqui. Pero claro, por qué no. Después de todo, Kakarotto va a trabajar para mí a partir de ahora y me gusta que mis subordinados esten bien informados pero primero le dire a kakarotto algo mas de si mismo. "

El grupo se puso tenso y estaba listo para cualquier cosa que suceda.

"Kakarotto, naciste en el planeta Vegeta Eres un combatiente del espacio... Un guerrero Saiyan, igual que yo"

"Por lo tanto, Goku es realmente Kakarotto. Me alegro muchísimo de haber estado entrenando bajo la persona adecuada después de todo", pensó Naruto aliviado.

"Ahora permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Raditz, Tu hermano mayor, Kakarotto."

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado por la noticia de última hora, sobre todo Goku.

"Goku tiene U-un hermano!" Krillin preguntó, casi parecia que sus ojos se le salian de la cabeza.

"¿Por qué debería creerle?" Goku pidió.

a lo que Krilin Quiso poner su granito de arena "Sí, ¿por que deveria de Creerte, si tu vienes de otro planeta?"

"Bueno, eso es bastante simple," rió Raditz. " Enviamos a kakarotto a este planeta, para que extermine con toda vida terrestre, pero al parecer esa mision fallo estrepitosamente".

"¿Qué?" Levanto las Sejas Goku Sorprendido.

"Mira los guerreros saiyans, somos como decirlo, arrasadores planetarios, nosotros destruimos toda vida en un planeta para porder venderlo al mercado galaxtico, ay es en donde entras tu kakarotto, tu eres un guerrero Clase baja cuando nasiste por eso te enviamos a este planeta ya que hasta un bebe saiyan puede acabar con todo este planeta., ¿eso responde a tu pregunta Chico? "

"Oh sí, y si eso es lo que son los saiyans no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, con lo que dijiste en tu descripcion no son mas que malditos piratas espaciales!" le grito Naruto al hermano de goku.

"Hmm!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso!? eres un Saiyajin se supone que tienes que mostrarles tu poder ha el Universo", dijo Raditz. "Dime Chico,¿Quienes eran tus padre? Se que ubieron dos saiyan que enviaron a otro planeta llamado igualmente a este."

"¿Te refieres a Minato Namikaze y Uzumaki Kushina.?no se preocupe por ellos. Ellos murieron el día en que nací hace 16 años."

"Hmm, bueno, eso es una lástima. Hubieran sido muy útil para nosotros", dijo Raditz. "kakarotto si no te ubieras Olvidado tus ordenes, seguro que este planeta se habria destruido a tu edad d años." Raditz miró hacia el cielo. "sobre todo por que este planeta tiene una gran y bonita luna".

Goku miró. "Déjame adivinar, eso tambien me lo deberia de creer verdad?"

Raditz frunció el ceño y gritó: "¡Idiota! Sabes tan bien como yo que la luna es la clave para desbloquear todo tu potencial! Estoy seguro de que por lo menos una ves en tu vida has visto la luna llena!"

Krilin,Bulma y Roshi se asustaron al recordar cuando Goku se Transformo en el simio Gigante(Alias OzaruXD) naruto no se veia Srprendido ya que el lo experimento por si mismo al igual que Kyuubi, y Goku se veia confundido.

"No sé de qué estás hablando!" Goku Le Grito.

Raditz noto algomal en Goku. "Q-¿Qué le paso a tu cola kakarotto!"

"Mi cola? Esa cosa se Fue de mi hace mucho Tiempo", dijo Goku.

"Realmente eres un idiota. ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Sin tu cola has perdido tu capacidad de transformarte con la luna llena! Ahora puedo ver por qué puede estar en buenos términos con los débiles", dijo Raditz furiosamente. Luego miro a Naruto. tu Muchacho creo que no se tu nombre".

"Es Uzumaki Naruto." (No Voy a usar el Namikaze prefiero dejarle Uzumaki)

"Supongo que tu has visto la luna llena, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, y puedo controlar mi transformación. Aunque he tenido un poco de ayuda", dijo refiriéndose a Kyuubi.

Hmm. Hay algo extraño en ese chico Raditz chasqueó el scouter para escanear a Naruto. Sin embargo Los resultados lo sorprendieron. Esto es extraño, mi rastreador conpta dos niveles de poder , uno deve de ser el suyo y el otro es mas fuerte por lo menos el triple de fuerza mas grande, Raditz pensó mirandolo.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo chico? te entrenare para combertirte en un guerrero saiyajin", dijo Raditz ccon mucho orgullo.

"Te lo dije una ves y te lo repetire, Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con tigo! Ahora piérdete!"

Raditz simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Y tambien puedes andar olvidandote de que yo me unire a ti", dijo Goku. "Este planeta es mi hogar, y estos son mis amigos, y yo los protegeré! Ahora dejanos solos!"

Raditz abrió los ojos y pasó por delante de él. Bulma levantó Gohan y rápidamente salió de su camino. "Así que, hermanito quiere que lo dejen solo. Bueno, es una lástima que no va a pasar", dijo. "ya que eres muy inportante para nosotros ya que veras, nuestro planeta vegeta,fue evaporisado por un gran meteoro y nosotros estabamos en un "viaje de trabajo" y no estubimos ay cuando susedio la explocion. actual mente solo quedamos Cinco, pero con Naruto aqui Seriamos seis.

Hacercandose a Goku/kakarotto paraa mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece?.""no estas emocionado?" "ha venido hasta aqui para llevarte de vuelta.

"Ya He oído suficiente!" Goku gritó. Raditz en realidad si se sorprendio por el repentino grito, luego sonrio, admirava la valentia de su hermano

"Preferiria morir, antes de unirme a un grupo de piratas como Tu!"

"Interesante..." Raditz reflexionó. Luego miro a Naruto. "He querido preguntarte, Naruto por favor podrias decirme como murieron tus padres?. Estoy bastante seguro de que al planeta que los enviaron no estaba habitado por gente fuerte."

Naruto sonrió. "No hay que subestimar el poder de un amigo ninja. Fue el dia en el que yo naci, un demonio Zorro Llamado el Kyuubi no yoko atako la aldea , ni mi padre pudo detenerlo, y mi madre estaba en parto ,cuando naci mi padre sello a el kyuubi dentro mio, haci que imaginate que tan fuerte puede ser el Kyuubi, Raditz ".

esa explicasion iso que raditz levantara las cejas. Así que ese era el segundo poder que capto el rastreador (le digo rastreador es mas facil)si el se uniera con nosotros, todo estaria en nuestras manos, es una lastima que no accepte.

En ese momento Raditz miro a Gohan. "Sabes Kakarotto, no pude dejar de notar que tu hijo tiene una cola."

"Deja a Gohan fuera de esto!" Goku le grito protegiendo a gohan mientras que Naruto hacia lo mismo.

"Yo decidiré eso! Si tú y Naruto no Aceptan, los cambiare de lugar por el niño."

"Eso ya lo veremos!" posisionandose para pelear, y naruto hiso lo mismo.

"Bueno, entonces..." Raditz desaparecio y volvio a aparecer frente a Goku y Naruto. Antes de que los dos pudieran reaccionar,Raditz de dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago a Goku y a naruto le dio un rodillaso en el pecho, sosteniendose los dos la sona donde les se solto de Bulma y se fue corriendo hacia su padre

"Gohan, no!" Bulma gritó desesperadamente tratando de atraparla, Krilin y Roshi Trataron de atraparla pero fue inutil ya que el saiyan la caso por la chaqueta.

"Como he dicho, me llevare a tuhija. Si alguna vez quieres verla con vida te aconsejo que hagas lo que yo te diga", dijo Raditz con la pequeña gohan en la mano.

Bulma, Krilin y Roshi estaban hirviendo de la rabia y de miedo.

"Vamos Goku, Naruto, tienen que levantarce!" Krilin dijo.

Lo intentaron, pero el dolor era demasiado.

"Bien", dijo Raditz"les dare un dia ustedes tiene que matar a Cien de estos estupidos terricolas, y apilarlos aqui en esta isla, yo regresare mañana ,para reencontrarnos y les develbere a la chica. "

Bulma, Krilin y Roshi ahora mismo estaban temblando de miedo, ante la declaracion de el saiyan.

"¿Y qué me dices, Kakarotto? Espero que aceptes la propuestas. Después de todo, esta chica es mi sobrina, sería una vergüenza si tuviera que hacerle daño", Riendose malebolamente. mientras goku trataba de hacercarse a su hija para tratar salvarla.

"¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto? no me has contestado. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Mañana a esta hora quiero que elimines a 100 terricolas. ¿Entiendes?"

Goku regañadientes asintió mientras trataba de levantarse pero lo era inposible ya que el dolor era insoportable

"esta bien, pero acegurate de que naruto te ayude, sera como un pequeño trabajito para mi y los dejare unirse, por que o sino tu hija tendra un final desagradable." dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

"Eres un cobarde, escondiendote detras de una Niña!" Krilin tratando de intimidarlo (Tratando XD).

"Es enfermo eres un bastardo, no mataran a nadie ya que Goku es incapas de matar a alguien!" Dijo el kame sennin.

"Los renovare tontos. Kakarotto es un Saiyajin. Te sorprenderias de lo que puede hacer. Pero de cualquier manera, no me importa. Todo lo vivo de este planeta se acabara pronto. Después de nuestra pequeña charla, decidi que este planeta es nuestro siguiente objetivo. "

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta de miedo por lo anunciado.

"Incluso sin Kakarotto o Naruto, cuatro Saiyans debería ser más que suficiente para el de todo, conquistariamos este planeta, hasta durmiendo." Raditz miro a Goku. "Así que ya ves, si matas a 100 terricolas, los resultados seran distintos."

Goku se arrastraba hacia donde estaba "Por Favor! Deja a Gohan!" Luchaba contra el maldito dolor para poder hablar

"Ojalá pudiera Kakarotto, pero entiende, tenia que darte un pequeño enpujon para que hagas lo que te digo", dijo Raditz.

"Por favor... dejarla ir", rogó Goku.

"Basta con ver lo patético que te ves mendigando, Hermano trata de tener algo mas de... orgullo", dijo Raditz. Pateando la mano de goku soltandolo.

"Tienes hasta mañana. Trata de Disfrutarlo mientras puedas." Raditz se elevo en el aire llegando al techo de kame house. De repente Naruto apareció frente a Raditz, lo que le sorprendió, y Naruto le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara a Raditz. Pero antes de su puño entre en contasto con raditz este desaparecio haciendo que Naruto golpee una imagen secundaria. Raditz entonces apareció detrás de Naruto y le dio una patada en las costillas y lo envió volando por el techo de Kame House.

"Admiro el espíritu y valentía de ese muchaho. Kakarotto. Espero grandes cosas de los dos!" Raditz mientras se reia llevandose a Gohan la cual estaba llorando.

"Gohan!" Goku gritó Tratando de alcansarla pero fue inutil,luego se callo de rodillas y espeso a golpear el suelo de inpotencia.

Lo impensable ha pequeña Gohan se encuentra ahora en las garras del malvado Raditz. ¿Qué decision tomaran Goku y Naruto, para poder rescatarla del Hermano de Goku? Descubrelo en el Siguiente capitulo de Naruto The z Warrior (Para el que no sabe ingles es "naruto el guerrero z")

Xxx[Fin del capitulo 5]xxX

espero les aya gustado delen no sean malos Dejen Reviewrs ay avajo esta la caja de comentarios comenten!


End file.
